vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah and Davina
The relationship between Original vampire Rebekah Mikaelson and witch Davina Claire. The Originals Season One Davina previously knew Rebekah from her status as an "Old One", which she happened to be informed somewhat about. Rebekah knew of a "secret weapon" in which Marcel was keeping in order to stop the witches practicing magic, although didn't know what this was until House of the Rising Son. They first meet when Rebekah arrives in New Orleans searching for her brother Elijah. She threatens the life of Camille in order to gain information off Marcel about his whereabouts and Marcel leads her into the attic of St. Anne's Church. Marcel enters the attic although since she hasn't been invited in, cannot enter when she tries to reach Elijah, neutralized in a coffin. She demands Marcel let her in, however Marcel says she has to ask "the lady of the House" before asking Davina to come out. Davina enters and stands at Marcel's side, inviting Rebekah in at Marcel's request however as Rebekah tries to head for Elijah and grabs the dagger, Davina says "I wouldn't do that", and Rebekah is seemingly magically compelled to do so. She stands up and demands to know who the hell she is, Davina responds by asking Marcel if she is the Old One. Marcel tells her that she cannot be killed and Davina looks her over, and says she doesn't seem very nice. Marcel responds that she can be although tonight, hasn't been. Davina looks back at Rebekah and then tells her "then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave" before wordlessly propelling Rebekah around the room and through an unknown door. In The Casket Girls, Rebekah is seen at the street fair for The Casket Girl's festival, where she manages to find Josh and Davina. She overhears Davina telling Josh that she wanted to kill Klaus, Marcel and Elijah. She also notices how Josh refrains from telling Davina that killing Klaus would eventually lead to his own demise as he's descended from Klaus's bloodline. Once Davina leaves, Rebekah confronts Josh telling him that if Davina tries to kill Klaus, she would be the one ending up dead. She then requests Josh to help her so that she can help Davina out of her predicament. Rebekah tells her the truth about Marcel and how he treats his vampires. She offers her to team up, an offer Davina considered, but was interrupted by her temporary death. Rebekah is seen carrying Davina back to the compound near the end of the episode and in her narration states that Davina is her woman on the inside. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Davina and Rebekah connect when Rebekah tells her that because of her parents 'bad choices' She was forced to become an Original Vampire she's today, just like Davina is being treated. She injects her with a sedative, in an attempt to keep her alive. She sympathizes with Davina because she has to die. Rebekah finds her and Marcel hiding, and convinces them to complete the ritual. Rebekah is a witness to and sympathizes for Marcel when the reaping is hijacked as she also mourns her death in silence. In Le Grand Guignol, Rebekah helps Marcel with his plan to resurrected Davina. It's a success. Season Two In The Map of Moments, Kol tells Davina the truth about what he did to Rebekah. Davina was angry and furious at first, but decided to keep Rebekah temporarily trapped in the asylum, so she and Kol could finish the dagger with Klaus occupied. Davina makes Kol swear on Rebekah's safety. In I Love You, Goodbye, they work together to find a way to save Kol. They go through notes and books. Davina had an idea of using transubstantiation and combining it with a protection spell, however Rebekah tells her that Finn's spell blocks it, and therefore is useless. Despite their effort, they fail to save him. They watch Kol die and mourn him. In Save My Soul, Rebekah goes to Davina for help regarding Eva and asks for her help. Davina, even though annoyed about having to drop her plans and that Rebekah didn't keep her promise, decides to help her. Unfortunately, Eva takes control of Rebekah and neutralizes Davina in order to channel her for power. In Exquisite Corpse, Rebekah refused to come back in her body, partially to keep Davina alive because she is linked to Eva's body. In City Beneath The Sea, In Fire with Fire, Rebekah and Davina are unlinked. Trivia * Both had been neutralized by witches who wanted a power boast. * Rebekah saw herself in Davina. * Davina dated Rebekah's older brother while Rebekah has long story with Davina's adoptive father. * Rebekah thinks that Marcel should not be so overprotective to Davina. Gallery Rebekah and Davina.jpg Casket82.jpg Casket83.jpg Casket84.jpg Casket98.jpg Davinajoshhh3.jpg Casket99.jpg Casket101.jpg Casket102.jpg aqua-beaded-leaf-print-blouse-and-the-originals-gallery.png Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship